Guards of the Sorceress
by pinkmonkey99
Summary: Rinoa is taken by mysterious people and Squall has to get the gang and some unwanted help: this is my first fic hope you enjoy He He :D
1. Misunderstanding

**A/N: this is my first fic sooo please don't judge it to bad I hope you like it well here goes nothin'**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff8 but I do own this story line so HANDS OFF. Thank you

**Chapter 1: Misunderstanding**

Squall could hear Rinoa's shoes as she stormed off the dance floor and out into the night, he couldn't believe what had just happened and it had been his entire fault. Every one was now filling up the pathway, which Rinoa had walked down. All the eyes that were focused on Squall withdrew their look and the unnerving silence began to fill, the music began to play again as Squall walked out to where Rinoa had gone.

Squall reached his dorm and sat on his bed

_I had best go and see her in case she takes it offensively_,

he thought so he walked down the corridor which separated the two sexes and apprehensively opened her door. He could hear her sobs muffled by the pillow she was sobbing into; he bowed his head in shame and moped off towards his dorm thinking about what he had done.

FLASH BACK:

It was the beginning of year dance and the music began to play; the dance went as planned until the DJ announced that it was time for the leader of the group who defeated Ultimacea (Squall) and his date to have their own dance. It was all going well until something that had been lurking in the back of his mind came forward. Rinoa and Squall had had their first fight since they became a couple; last week they were kissing in his dorm and he slid Rinoa's sleeve down her shoulder. He thought this was fine but she on the other hand did not, she pushed him away and slapped him around the face. She stood up and glared at him before stalking out of the room, and although they had both said sorry he thought that almost certainly she had not recovered completely. Squall began to stumble over Rinoa's feet and with a loud thump they fell to the floor. All the people watching started to laugh and point; Rinoa stood up and brushed herself off and began to shout

"I can't believe you, you of all people, just one night I wanted you to be normal but nooo you had to fall over and humiliate me in front of all these people!" she exclaimed and stormed out. Squall stood up and was left standing there.

END FLASHBACK

As he lay down on his bed he thought about what she had said "Just one night I wanted you to be normal". Was he really odd and was this end of their relationship? He sat up, a tear spilled down his face

_Don't cry, what does it matter, of course it's not the end of your relationship, you're just being stupid_

he reassured himself, but deep down he was very unsure.

The next morning, the cafeteria was busy, but he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to speak to Rinoa, but she wasn't there. He spotted Zell and went to ask where she was.

Zell (as always) was stuffing his face with hotdogs,

"Zell, do you have any idea where Rinoa is?"

"Yeshinimfirbary" said Zell with a mouthful of hotdogs. He swallowed and then said

"Yeah I was coming to tell you that she was in the infirmary but I saw that there is 50 off all hotdogs, isn't that great!"

"W-what?" Squall stuttered

"Yeah I know I couldn't take it in either but here's proof" he held up a sign, which clearly stated that all hotdogs were 50 off

"No ... about the infirmary, is she ok? ... never mind" and he sped off to the infirmary.

He burst in and gazed around for Rinoa, he saw her sitting up on a bed in the far corner reading a magazine.

"Rinoa, Rinoa, are you all right? I was so worried" he said looking her up and down only to find out that she had sprained her ankle.

Rinoa raised her head uninterestedly.

"Why should YOU care?" she said, obviously still upset about last night.

"Because I love you and I don't know what I would do without you," he said, his voice quavering.

"And now I've lost you and ruined our relationship!" he said, and he knelt down beside her and began to cry, tears spilling down his face. Rinoa looked surprised, she had never seen him like this.

"It's ok, I ...um think that ... well. Um. Don't cry, we were both stupid! I shouldn't have been so worked up about it!" she shouted. By this time Squall had stopped crying, he stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said

"I'm sorry too," she said and they kissed.


	2. Stolen Answer

****

**A/N: a big thanks to QueenAdreena who gave me my very first review YAY!!!!!!! Thank you sooo much, so here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last chapter**

Disclaimer: in Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Sealed answer**.

Squall picked Rinoa up in his arms, like a bride, and they headed for the canteen for some well-deserved brunch.

_I had better ask her, otherwise I'll never find out._

"Er ... Rinoa, what happened last night, once you left the dance?" Squall asked tentatively as they ate their brunch.

"Well " she replied after finishing her bacon.

"I decided to go for a walk around the Garden to cool myself down ". She saw his head drop so she quickly carried on.

"And ... um ... I bumped into someone, so, naturally, being in the mood I was in, I started to shout at them.

FLASHBACK:

"Watch where you're going, can't you see I'm trying to walk!" Rinoa looked up to see that it was a man in a white coat. He grabbed hold of her wrist and began to pull her, but Rinoa had quick reflexes, so thinking fast she punched him in the nose, stamped on his foot and kicked him in the you know where. Wincing in pain, the man curled up on the floor. Rinoa started to run but the man grabbed her ankle and she fell face first to the floor. She tried to scramble up but then realised that she had sprained her ankle and could no longer run. The man stood up (with a great amount of effort) and made a run for it (as best he could).

END FLASHBACK:

Squall stared at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I know, I can't believe I was attacked," she said seeing his face.

"I can't believe how you kicked his **ass" **Squall said, "why do you think they attacked you?"

"Dunno"

"Come on, lets go" Squall said and stood up and helped Rinoa up.

"Do you ... want me to carry you?" he asked

"No ... I'll be alright" Rinoa replied limping towards him. They held hands and walked away.

**LATER ON THAT EVENING ...**

"Squall, you didn't have to take me out ... you really didn't" Rinoa said as they walked out of the 5 star restaurant and into the dimly lit town of Balamb.

"Yes I did," he said firmly.

He took her to the dock where they sat and watched the sun go down. Rinoa hugged Squall and then stood up. Squall looked at her puzzled. She took her dress off and plunged into the endless pit of water. As she rose from the surface, she had trouble spotting Squall in the dark, but just then there was a splash next to her and Squall appeared. He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

The two of them swam together, until after about 20 minutes Rinoa began to get cold, so they climbed out of the water. Rinoa then realised she hadn't brought a towel. She put her dress on and shivered.

"Here" said Squall handing her his jacket.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said and thrust it into her hands. They wandered back slowly, huddling together to keep warm.

When they arrived at Balamb garden, the lights were out and there wasn't a sound. Squall looked at his watch, it was 1:23 am. He was just about to go to his dorm when he felt something in his pocket, and then he remembered, the perfect end to the perfect night.

"Oh ... my shoelace is undone" he bent down on one knee and pretended to do his shoelace up.

"Squall, don't be silly you don't have any lace ... oh-my-god!" she said.

Squall had reached into his pocket to retrieve a small velvet box, and as he opened it up, Rinoa could see there was a ring, no, not just a ring, an engagement ring with blue sapphires on it.

"Squall I- I- I" but she never finished the sentence, she felt someone was pulling on her arm hard, and was tugging her backwards. She turned around to see the same man who had attacked her the other night.

"Squall" she screamed as he ran forward to grab her hand. Another man, in a white coat, came out from behind the fountain and pulled his other arm. Suddenly everything went in sort of slow motion for Rinoa, the man holding her pulled her hand away from Squall's but she was determined not to let go, but she couldn't hold on any longer.

She screamed but the man put his hand over her mouth and lifted her up.

Squall watched her as she was taken away from him, he felt his heart break. The man holding him let go and followed the other, leaving Squall in a state of pure shock. He fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably, he had just lost her.

**A/N: So there you have it depressing isn't it but never fear it does get better but I am still deciding whether to make this a sad or happy ending he he please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**A/N: I'm writing this now coz I'm off school sick (cough cough) and I would like to say thanks a lot for all your reviews... including the criticism ones, now I can learn from my mistakes.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lil Doro,**

**Queen Adreena,**

**Spicydonut185,**

**Lionheart1,**

**And I suppose Pisher.**

Disclaimer: ON THE FIRST PAGE URGH

**Chapter 3: Fate**

Rinoa screamed and struggled to get away, but it was no use, and she couldn't use her magic, she hadn't learned to control it yet.

Rinoa could hear the men's boots pounding on the cold hard floor of Balamb as they ran away from Squall. She began to think.

_Ugh why am I so not me, what's wrong with me?_

She couldn't think straight (as you can imagine, it is hard to scream and struggle at the same time as thinking).

She could now see that they were outside of Balamb and onto the damp, wilting grass. The men came to a stop and She was roughly thrown into the boot of a car and they drove off.

Rinoa didn't know what to do, she was squashed and depressed, there were so many emotions rising up inside of her, her eyes began to sting with tears. Why was she being taken? What would these people want?

Rinoa pounded on the top of the roof, she was still in a state of shock, she wanted to be near him, Squall. She felt a tear slide down her smooth face.

He had just asked me the question of a fairytale, why did they have to come then, I was so happy, and now I don't know if I will ever see him again, I don't know if this fairytale will have a happy ending,

Tears Flooded her eyes and spilt out uncontrollably.

_Why is he so... so out of character, that's why I've been so stressed, what could make him so upset?_

Rinoa's train of thought was broken as she was abruptly pushed against the front of the boot. She could hear a car door opening and closing, then some footsteps and a key turning.

A crack of light spread as the boot was opened. A man gave her his hand to help her out. Rinoa took it apprehensively and stood up and attempted to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her firmly away from the car.

Rinoa looked at the ground in despair

"Why are you doing this" She said and she tried to pull away, but the man just laughed at her attempt to escape.

She could feel something familiar was ahead of her.

I remember this ... 

She felt a number of emotions wash over her, and as she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw what was to be her fate ...

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter and that I am such a bad writer especially this chapter but the story line is good right ... right (cricket chirps) waaaaa (sniff sniff).**

**I will only update when I get a certain amount of reviews!**

**(friends walk in)**

**1st friend: hey pinky.**

**Me: hey what are you doing here.**

"**2nd friend: we just wanted to see you. Do you remember us. **

**1st friend: Seeing that you have been on here so long you probably don't .**

Me: Uh... you ... are... 

**2nd friend: Urgh ... I'm Caitlin and this is Vicky (Points to 1st friend) we are YOUR BEST FRIENDS!**

**Me: oh yeah I remember you now!!!! **

**Caitlin: 'bout time. (flicks hair).**

Mysterious girl walks in 

**Mysterious girl: yeah how could you forget US ... me, Courtney. We are the most fashionable people in school.**

**Me: nice try Courtney, but I don't like you now... you were mean to me and Caitlin and Vicky and then you went off with some other people, so don't try to come crawling back to us.**

**Ha ha!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Looking

**A/N: to QueenAdreena and any one else who read my review My best friend DID turn evil but she is nice again so... and a BIG thanks to spicydonut185 who gave me the story line for this fic so I hope you enjoy (especially spicydonut185)**

Disclaimer: Must I keep saying this ON THE FIRST PAGE oh and if you were wondering I have a very good lawyer HA HA!!!!

**Chapter 4: Looking**

Squall lay on his bed, his room was dimly lit.

_She's gone... I can't believe it...all I wanted was to give her everything... she deserves a palace, but I spent all of my money on that damn ring, urgh I'm broke............_

Squall sat up thinking... he knew he had to get her back, but how?

_Well, I can't do it alone, I'll definitely need help._

After the defeat of Ultimacea the gang had split up and gone their separate ways:

Selphie and Irvine were working at the new Deep Sea Research, Quistis was running Edea's old orphanage and Zell was doing something in Estar.

He stood up and left the room pausing only to take in a deep breath.

The day was wet and windy as he prepared to leave later that day, he thought of how she had just gone, like that. A tear spilled down his face, and he quickly wiped it away.

_Get a grip, crying won't bring her back, pull yourself together, you'll never get her back if you act like that,_

he told himself.

He walked down the deserted corridor (everyone was blatantly in lessons) and he couldn't help but wonder where she had gone. He stepped out onto the wet grass and looked up to the sky, and then down to his gunblade, he would fight for her.

He caught the train to Edea's house where he knew that Quistis would be, as he got off the train, he could see children running around outside and playing, and then a figure in black stepped out and gestured for them to come inside, he couldn't help but wonder who this was, he knew that he recognised her.

As he approached the newly improved building Quistis greeted him,

"Squall, what are you doing here?" she said beaming

"I... I came to tell you something"

Quistis's smile faded as she saw how serious he was

"What is it" she asked, slightly worried.

"it's well... um... you have really done this place up" Squall said, not wanting to talk about it.

Quistis tilted her head a little and gave him a look that clearly stated 'stop lying to me and get on with it'

A girl age of about 6 ran out

"Quisty, Quisty come inside please" she said

"I can't at the moment, why don't you go and play with Matron" she said and the girl ran back in.

"Matron is here?" Squall questioned.

_She must be the person in black_

"Yes we decided that I could use some help so Matron stepped in" Quistis stated, "now come inside and we will talk your problems over"

They entered a small, cosy room with two squashy armchairs and a pouffe piled with newspapers and magazines, they sat down and Quistis looked at him interestedly

"She's gone," Squall said looking at his feet.

"What" Quistis said, now looking confused, and Squall explained the rest.

"Oh my, do you have any idea where she has been taken?" Quistis asked after a long and unsettling silence.

"No"

Quistis stood up and walked over to the pile of newspapers and started looking through them, Squall looked at her puzzled.

"AH-HA" she said triumphantly, "look" she pointed to a headline saying 'tougher laws for tighter security'

"The Sorceress Memorial Police are beginning to make tougher laws, they are out on a hunt for sorceresses all over the country, no one will be spared and they are more prepared and ready to go..." Quistis read, but she didn't need to say more, Squall had already stood up and had began to walk towards the door, he paused only to say

"That's where she is, I'm going"

"Not alone you won't" Quistis said and ran up towards him, "just give me a minute"

Squall stood outside, the cool breeze blowing his hair back. Quistis emerged from the building, fully dressed in her fighting gear.

"I'm ready, Matron will watch the place while I am gone... oh, and um... well, the Ragnerock is just in Estar so if we go and pick it up..."

"I know" Squall said back

As they arrived in Estar it began to rain, but they didn't care, they would have to wander around to try and find...

"ZELL" Squall said in disbelief, Zell was dressed in what seemed to be a... giant hotdog suit.

"HOTDOGS, GET YOUR HOTDO- Oh hi guys"

"What are you doing Zell" Squall asked, seeing as Quistis had fallen into a fit of the giggles.

"Oh. Well.. I work in there" he gabbed his thumb behind him to a hotdog shop.

"Harry's hot hotdogs" Quistis finally made out, still giggling

"Yeah" Zealand enthusiastically "I work here now"

"Uuuummmm... whatever, we need you help, Rinoa's kinda lost" Squall explained

"Have you checked in your closet, cos... I mean... you gotta take better care of her man" Zell said

"**I** didn't **lose** her, she got taken" Squall said, his temper rising.

"Oooooooh... well why didn't you say so" Zell said, giving Squall a pat on the back. "I'm right behind ya" and he disappeared into the shop. After a few minutes, he returned, properly dressed and raring to go.

They stopped off at the garage to pick up the Ragnerock, climbed aboard and set off for the Deep Sea Research Centre to find Selphie and Irvine.

When they arrived they could see that this old abandoned place was now clean and re-done,

"WOW" Zell said, Squall just walked in, the others followed.

They stared around silently until Irvine appeared.

"Hey guys... What are you doin' here?!" he said happily

"We have some news... um where's Selphie?" Squall asked

"oh... lil' Selph's just in the bathroom... she won't be long... SELPH... WE GOT VISITORS" Irvine shouted towards a pink door which was obviously the ladies room. A few minutes later, Selphie emerged.

"Oooohhhh hi guys... what's new?" she said, beaming. and Sqaull had to admit she did look pretty cute in a lab coat.

"We got some news" Zell said, Selphie looked from Quistis, to Zell, to Squall, and then at Irvine.

"Um... Irvy I'll go get us some tea and biscuits. Why don't you take them to the Guests Lounge" she said, not quite so bouncy.

The Guests Lounge was full of comfy chairs and sofas, the fire was lit and it was very cosy. Selphie came in with a tray of biscuits and tea, put the tray down on the table and sat down.

"So... what's up?" she asked

"Well... Rinoa's... gone, she's been taken to the sorceress memorial... again" Quistis explained.

"YEOWCH" Selphie said with a mingled look on her face.

"So will you help us get her back?" Zell asked, Squall who had been looking at his feet looked up at them. They looked at each other, and then replied...

"YES!!!!!!"

**A/N: yes... yes I know long chapter... Crap chapter but still it did have to be long and... well it didn't HAVE to be crap but it was so there you are.**

**(Friends enter)**

**Caky: 76 SPELLING MISTAKES!!!!!**

**Me: that is before the magic of spell check though.**

**Vixy: true point... can't wait til the next chapter... it took you long enough to update with this chapter!!!!!**

**Caky: well bye**

**Me: where are YOU going?**

**Caky: I'm going to eat chocolate...**

**Me: Ooooooooooh wait for me...**

**Vixy: and me **


	5. Chapter 5: Help!

**A/N: it's Sunday and I'm bored so I'm writing another chapter. Here goes...**

Disclaimer: don't own any of it except story line.

**Chapter 5: Help!!!!**

Rinoa couldn't believe that she was here again, the Sorceress Memorial. It began to rain as they entered the building, and Rinoa didn't like to think it but she was sort of glad to be away from the freezing cold. Rinoa was shoved into the hands of another man, who pulled something out of his pocket, things began to get dark blurry... she entered pure bliss of not knowing what was going on...

When she awoke, she was in a concealed place with a covering of glass...

_I remember this... wait... any minute now Squall will come rushing through the door to save me_

She reassured herself, she went to rub her eyes, but couldn't...

_What is this... these weren't here before!!!_

She was chained to the back of the compartment, legs and arms.

"Let me go... I won't go mad and freakishly psychotic" she screamed through the material. A man in a white trench coat appesred and walked towards her, it was....

"SEIFER" she said shocked to see him working with these people,

"Yep... that's right... me" he said back

"But why... what are you doing here?" she asked, still pulling at the chains

"I decided to join because I knew that you were a sorceress so..."

"What's that got to do with it?" Rinoa snapped back.

"YOU" he shouted "you know that... well... I have a thing for you, and I knew that you would never feel the way I do so I took you away from **_Squall_**"

"But... you do know that they're gonna shut my lights out for, like, a million years" she said, with a bit of sympathy.

"They... are?"

"Well sure... don't tell me ya didn't know THAT I mean you did push ME in front a damn sorcress who had been frozen" she said... now losing her temper. A long, unsettling silence followed, which made Rinoa uneasy. After a while of staring at each other, Rinoa looked at her feet, then remembering that she was tied up.

"Um... could you... get me out?" she asked quietly. Seifer didn't answer, he just turned on his heel and walked away from her, he didn't want her to see him cry.

A tear spilled down Rinoa's cheek, as another man in a white lab coat approached her. Rinoa looked up at him, his face was cold and empty and even when he saw her crying he still gave her a stern look.

The man walked up to a control panel and pressed some buttons.

_What's he doin', oh no, he's not!!!_

Rinoa looked below her and saw that the jelly like substance was now filling her compartment, she was doomed when,

"RINOA" came the reassuring voices of Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis. Rinoa looked up, a weak smile spread on her face.

Quistis and Selphie pulled the man away from the control panel, an alarm sounded and around 12 other people entered. Rinoa watched in horror as her only hope entered a losing battle...

**A/N: well cliffhanger, just to leave you hanging... i think**

**Caky: well I would like to see someone beat THAT twist.**

**Vixy: yeah, that was pretty cool.**

**Me: well these A/N are gonna be pretty short,**

**Vixy/Caky: WHAT!!!!**

**Vixy: you can't do that,**

**Caky: yeah... what about us... ME!!!**

**Me: sorry guys but I is really bored of typing and I AM the writer so I can do what I like!!!! (Sticks tongue out)**


End file.
